


Older Damian Wayne Daughter

by SupernaturalLover17



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman References, Damian Wayne is Batman, F/M, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover17/pseuds/SupernaturalLover17
Summary: Twenty-Two Damian Wayne has a six-month-old daughter who is spitting image of him and her name is Isabella Alexandra Wayne. Her Mother is Justice Winchester daughter of Dean Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Care of Six-month-Old baby is not easy for Damian and it really hard now bc she is teething.

_Damian_

_(FlashBack  )_

_I can't believe that I'm a dad at twenty-two and Justice was only twenty when she told me that she was pregnant._

_When I got told by her that I'm going to be a father in nine months._

_I was really fucking scared and nervous because I'm twenty-two years old._

_Justice and I haven't been together since we broke up._

_We broke up because her father thought she needs to do better than me._

_When she told her father that she was pregnant all hell broke loose._

_She told me that she was putting the baby up for adopting._

_I told her that I will take the baby and raise him/her because she didn't want it._

_She agrees to give me full custody of the baby when it's born._

_We agree on Stiles Bruce Wayne for a boy and Isabella Alexandra Wayne for a girl._

_So Isabella Alexandra Wayne Wins._

_(End Of Flashback)_

_I pulled out of my thoughts when Isabella started crying._

_I'm coming baby girl as I walk over to her crib and bent down._

_I put her on my hips and trying to calm her down by singing but she cries more._

_I check her diaper but it's clean and she isn't hungry._

_If she isn't hungry or needs a diaper change then she must be teething._

_I move my finger in her mouth and around her gums and feel something coming in._

_Sh I know it hurts baby girl but daddy is trying to find something for you._

_I walk into the kitchen and grab her teething ring out of the freezer._

_Here you go baby girl as I put it in her mouth._

_I watch her calm down and suck on it._

I look up stuff that you can do when your baby is teething.

* Rub your baby's gums

* Keep it cool

*Try Chilled Foods 

* Give your baby pain relief medication 

*Dry The Drool

* Teething Ring 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Damian 

I open my eyes to look over at the clock. I see that it's only 3:30 am. 

I was about to close my eyes again when Isabella started crying.

I'm coming baby girl as I get up from the bed and walk into her nursery. 

I turn the lights on and walk over to her crib.

Sh, It's okay baby girl daddy is going to take away your pain. 

I bent down and lift her up from the crib.

I put her on my hip and walk to the kitchen.

I grab some teething gel out of the cabinet.

I put some on my finger and put it in her mouth.

I start rubbing it on her sore gums.

After that She was happy again. 

Coming on let's get you back to bed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
